1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly relates to a plasma display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters and images. It includes, depending on its size, more than several scores to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern.
In general, one frame of a plasma display panel (PDP) is divided into a plurality of subfields, and grayscales are expressed by combinations of the respective subfields. Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. The reset period is for erasing wall charges formed by a previous sustain discharge and setting up the wall charges so that the next addressing can be stably performed. The address period is for selecting turn-on/turn-off cells (i.e., cells to be turned on or off) in a panel and accumulating wall charges to the turn-on cells (i.e., addressed cells). The sustain period is for causing a sustain discharge for displaying an image on the addressed cells.
In such a plasma display device, a main reset waveform is applied during a reset period and a weak discharge is generated during a rising period of the main reset waveform, thereby causing contrast deterioration. Accordingly, an auxiliary reset waveform and the main reset waveform are selectively applied during the reset period to thereby enhance the contrast. The main reset waveform is applied during the first two to three subfields, and the auxiliary reset waveform is applied in the other subfields. In this instance, the main waveform includes a rising period for accumulating wall charges and a falling period for eliminating the wall charges.
When the auxiliary reset waveform is applied, negative wall charges and positive wall charges are insufficiently accumulated on a scan (Y) electrode and a sustain (X) electrode, respectively, as compared to the main reset waveform because the auxiliary waveform does not include the rising period. In addition, when the main reset waveform is applied, a reset discharge is generated in every cell and thus a sufficient amount of priming particles is formed in the cell when the main reset waveform is applied. However, when the auxiliary reset waveform is applied, the reset discharge is generated in cells that have experienced a discharge during a falling period in a previous subfield and thus the priming particles are insufficiently formed.
If a temperature is low (e.g., lower than −15° Celsius) when the auxiliary reset waveform is being applied, wall charges are insufficiently accumulated and priming particles are insufficiently formed. Thus, motion of the wall charges becomes slow, and accordingly, a strong misfiring may be generated during the address period.
In addition, if the temperature is high (e.g., higher than 60° Celsius), the amount of wall charges accumulated after the auxiliary reset waveform is applied is too small and the priming particles are insufficiently formed. Further, the motion of the wall charges becomes too active, and accordingly, a strong misfiring may be generated during the address period.